SeeDs of betrayal
by fire-pheanix
Summary: Realy big update got three new chapters up! what will happen when squall has competition for Rinoas heart? A new SeeD has just Joined the garden and is after Rinoa's heart, but is there another rival seeking her affection? RinoaxOC
1. deception in december

FP:I had four chapters of this done then my computer died and I lost all my work on **all **my fanfics. All 8 of themso im probably going to vent some anger so bear with me.

**ch.1**

**the deception in december**

Quistis awoke on a cold fall night shivering. She had been awoken from her sleep by a horrible dream, the same dream that had been haunting her for months now. She would be walking through the halls of Garden , and would enter her classroom to find all of her friends and students dead bodies scattered across the room. Pools of blood were everywhere and then she would look down at the blood stained whip in her hand and she would laugh. She had this dream regularly. Not every night , but still far too frequently for her liking. It had been two years since the defeat of Ultimecia , but every once in a while she would feel that evil gaze , as if somehow Ultimecia were still watching her. She had begun to fear for her sanity.

_Quistis_- Damn it, Squall I'm a teacher! I can't just run off on every mission that comes along!

_Squall_- I know that, but you were requested by a client , and after this we'll all take a well deserved vacation.

_Quistis_- When you say we , you better be including yourself. You've become a bigger work-a-holic than me lately.

_Squall_- I know. Rinoa's been telling me the same thing for months.

_Quistis_- Do you know who wants me to do a mission for them so bad?

_Squall_- Hmm..oh yeah , his name is Derrick and he wants to meet at Centra Ruins at dawn.

(Quistis groans at the thought of being up at dawn. Especially since she hasn't been sleeping well)

_Quistis_- Why do these weirdos always want to meet at such unhynely times?

_Squall_- What do you mean? I'm up that early training every day.

_Quistis_- No wonder Rinoa always looks so lonely in the morning.

_Squall_- Hey , she's the one that said we weren't having sex till we were married! I don't have any reason to stick around in the morning.

_Quistis_- I never figured you would care about that kind of thing, but then again I never thought Rinoa would tell you no.

_Squall_- Why are you so interested in my sex life Quistis?

(as he said this he raised a suspicious eyebrow)

_Quistis_- How do you know that it's not Rinoa's sex life I'm interested in?

_Squall_- Keep talking like that and I might just let your dirty little secret slip.

_Quistis_- Squall , you promised you wouldn't tell anyone I was bi until I wanted everyone to know. You haven't told anyone have you?

_Squall_- No, I haven't told a soul. You did make me swear on my gunblade.

_Quistis_- All right , lets get back to the mission, please.

_Squall_- I told you everything I know. The guy was very secretive about the mission , so be careful.

_Quistis_- I'll be okay.

_Squall_- Get some rest Quistis , you look like you need it.

_Quistis_- Hyne knows I do, see you later.

As she left the headmasters office Rinoa entered (oh yeah , Cid retired so Squall is the headmaster)

_Rinoa_- Is there something wrong with Quistis? She doesn't look so good.

_Squall_- She has a lot on her mind.

_Rinoa_- She doesn't suspect anything does she?

_Squall_- No , I don't even think she remembers that tomorrow is her birthday.

_Rinoa_- We're all going to have such a good time!

_Squall_- I wish I didn't have so much paper work to do.

_Rinoa_- Screw the paperwork lets go have some fun!

_Squall_- I thought you wanted to wait till we were married .

_Rinoa_- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT you freaken pervert, why do I put up with you!

(Rinoa stomped toward the elevator)

_Squall_- Hey, I was just joking. Oh well I'll apologize at the party tomorrow.

FP: okay how do you like the story so far?

Quistis: YOU MADE ME BI!

FP: yup

Squall: you made me a jerk

Rinoa: you are a jerk.

Quistis: YOU MADE ME BI!

Rinoa: What's wrong with being bi?

Quistis: nothing I just didn't want people to know yet.

FP and Squall at the same time: I knew it!

Rinoa: its okay I'm bi to.

Squall: WHAT!

Rinoa: did I forget to tell you that?

Squall: yes you forgot!

Quistis: oh cool I do have someone I can talk to.

FP: Thank god or hyne whatever, you won't be totally pissed at me for the next few chapters.

Rinoa: why would I be pissed at you?

FP:……… no reason

Squall: hey where's Zell?

FP: he was supposed to be in this chapter but he never showed up.

Zell: am I late?

FP: very the first capter is already done!

Zell: sorry!

FP: Sorry is not enough! I condem you to the room of punishment!

Rinoa: What's the room of punishment?

FP: Don't know give me a second….

(pulls out a piece of paper, writes down a few lines, and a door appears out of nowhere)

Everyone: what the hell!

FP: I'm the author I have certain special powers to bend the fabric of reality inside my domain. Now in you go!

(Zell flys through the door and starts to scream)

Rinoa: what's in there?

FP: you really want to know?

Everyone: NO!

(don't take me wrong I like zell I just like him better as the butt of my jokes)

this is my first fanfic that im actually posting so please rate and constructive criticism is always good and I just love to listen to peoples pathetic insults.


	2. new freinds, new lovers, new rivals

**Ch.2**

**New friends, new lovers, and new rivals**

Disclaimer- I don't own jack shit.

FP: Ah….A new chapter, and a new chance to humiliate all of you.

Squall: What do you mean by humiliate?

Rinoa: Yeah and what's with the title?

FP: oh that I'll be introducing new characters, relationships, and rivalries.

Quistis: Why?

FP: Cause I'm bored.

(Zell is currently rocking back and fourth on the floor in the fetal position)

Quistis: Zell what's wrong?

Rinoa: what did you do to him?

FP: I put him the room of punishment.

Zell: There were chipmunks every where thousands of chipmunks every where!

Squall: the room of punishment is full of chipmunks?

FP: no it takes your worst fear and amplifies it a thousand times!

Rinoa: so Zell's afraid of chipmunks

FP: Exactly!

(From this point on anything in _italics _is not spoken it's only what the character is thinking)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat in an empty classroom crying

Rinoa_- I just don't understand I thought I loved him but lately I'm just not sure anymore_

A shadowy figure enters the room he's a moderately tall man wearing twin blades on the rear of his belt mostly concealed by his black leather trench coach. He was a very handsome man with dark brown nearly black greasy hair which made his hazel eyes stand out brilliantly.

Rinoa- Who's there?

?-I heard someone crying and thought I'd find out what was wrong.

Rinoa- It's nothing my boyfriends just a jerk.

?- If he's a jerk why are you going out with him?

Rinoa- Because if I break up with him he'll probably make me leave the garden!

?- Do you have other friends here?

Rinoa- Yeah, of course.

?- As long as you have friends here you'll always be welcome, I'll see to that.

Rinoa- I think my boyfriend out ranks you.

?- That's impossible; you see I'm the new headmaster. Uh oh I gotta go I'll talk to you later.

Rinoa- Wait, what's your name?

Kai- The names Kai you'll be hearing it a lot.

He quickly left leaving Rinoa stunned.

Rinoa-_ I've got to warn Squall about this!_

She ran for he elevator and took it up to Squall's office, but Kai had beaten her there and was in the middle of a heated argument with Squall when she arrived.

Squall- I don't care I'm the headmaster Cid gave me the job when he retired!

Kai- No, Cid's last act as head master was to give both of us equal power as co-headmasters, if you don't believe me call and ask him!

Squall- You left the Garden as soon as you became a SeeD to work as a guard at the lunar station!

Kai- Cid sent me to the lunar station to prevent Adel's release!

Squall- And you did such a wonderful job of that didn't you.

Kai- I was on leave for my sister's funeral when the incident occurred, but I heard you were there.

Squall-I couldn't stop it.

Kai- So, you're saying I'm that much stronger than you, that me being there could have made the difference?

Squall- You could have stopped her from releasing Adel, you could have killed her!

At this point they both notice that Rinoa is in the room listening.

Kai- No I couldn't have, I'm not a murderer like you Squall.

At this point Rinoa jumps in at the brink of tears

Rinoa- You would have let him kill me!

Squall- Rinoa that's not what I meant!

Rinoa- Yes it is, he was right you are a jerk we're through.

She runs out quickly closing the door behind her

Squall-Wait, what the hell did you say to her!

Kai- You're the one that said you wanted me to kill her.

Squall-I'm calling Cid, and then I'll throw your sorry ass out of my garden and patch things up with Rinoa.

Kai- She's pretty low on you're priority list isn't she.

Squall- Get out!

Kai- fine I'll be roaming around the garden if you need me.

As he leaves he looks back to see Squall franticly dialing the phone

Kai-_ The cafeteria if Zell is anywhere he's here, yep there he is._

Kai- Yo Zell long time no see man.

Zell- Kai, were you been man, its been years!

Kai- Here and there, you still refusing to use a weapon?

Zell- My hands are my weapons, there all I need. You still using those two scimitars of yours?

Kai- No, I've upgraded to a couple of faster weapons.

Zell- Faster? You were twice as fast as me and Squall when you left!

Kai- Yep, I can take out a rexsaur before you can blink.

Zell- Quistis will flip when she sees you.

Kai- Where is instructor Trepe anyway?

Zell- She left on a wild goose chase this morning.

Kai- What?

Zell- Squall sent her on a fake mission so we would have time to set up her birthday party. I can't wait to see her face when she walks in and sees you at her surprise party.

Kai- I'm glad everything's been going so smoothly around here; it sure makes my job easier.

Zell- Why are you back anyway?

Kai- When Cid retired he called me and infomed me that I was going to be working with Squall like a co headmaster, he even gave us both equal power over the Garden.

Zell- So basically you're taking Norg's place and Squall's taking Cid's.

Kai- Yeah, I'm even taking Norg's old office.

Zell- The one in the basement?

Kai- Yeah I got some friends from the lunar Garden down there fixing it up.

Zell- Lunar Garden?

Kai- yeah you haven't heard?

Zell- Heard what?

Kai- They started a garden up at the new lunar base the first SeeDs just graduated and a couple of buddies of mine came down here with me.

Zell- I'm surprised you didn't become an instructor up there.

Kai- I was but then Cid called and I couldn't turn him down, he was like a father to me while I was here.

Zell- Have you told Squall about your new position yet?

Kai- Ya, he's trying to get a hold of Cid so he can try to convince him I'm a worthless jackass.

Zell- I'm surprised he didn't kill you on the spot.

Kai- It surprised me to, I expected him to at least pull his gunblade on me.

Zell- I see you went prepared.

Zell said this when he pulled two strange looking blades out of his coat and laying them on the table, then taking it off revealing a burn scar covering nearly his entire arm.

Zell- Where the hell did you get that?

Kai- Long story.

Zell- We got time to kill.

Kai- Lets just say it involved a couple dozen margaritas and a very easily angered young lady.

Zell- You haven't changed a bit.

Kai- Yes I have, I'm a even bigger drunk now.

Zell- Ya right I could out drink you.

Kai- I've actually been on the wagon a few months now.

Zell- You stopped drinking?

Kai- Yep, I stopped when I got this scar.

Zell- Come on I got some people to introduce you to.

Kai- Alright but lets keep me becoming headmaster quit for a while.

Zell- That's cool we don't want people freakin out.

Kai- Lets go pick my friends up first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP-so what do think

Squall- are you trying to make me look bad?

FP- yes, next question please

Squall- hey!

Rinoa- who's this Kai guy supposed to be?

FP- oh, I used my authoritive powers to age myself about five years and inserted myself into the story, thus I am Kai and Kai is me.

Zell- Can I have a Girlfriend in the next chapter?

FP- Maybe I have some ideas about you and a new character I'm going to add.

Zell- cool!

Quistis- I'm not sure I want to hear the plans you have for me.

FP- no you wont like what I have planned for you.

Quistis- what do you mean?

FP- the only one I trust with future events is Rinoa.

Rinoa- yep I know whats going to happen.

Zell- why do you trust her?

FP-you'll find out.

Squall-wait why are you trying to make me look bad?

FP- Fire-Pheanix signing off!

Squall- answer me you Jackass!


	3. Demons from the heavens

**CH.3**

**Demons from the heavens**

FP: and the torture continues!

Squall: I want to kill you so much right now.

FP: I know I'm just the kind of guy you love to hate!

Quistis: am I going to have a bigger part in this chapter?

FP: Nope

Quistis: why not?

FP: two words "plot construction"

Squall: I hate you so much.

Zell :why haven't you told us anything about this chapter yet.

FP: plot construction

Selphie: Why haven't I been mentioned yet?

FP: when the hell did you get here?

Irvine: I'm here too.

Rinoa: I was wondering when you two were going to show up.

FP: well………. Plot construction

Seifer: am I going to be in this story?

FP: maybe I need to do more plot construction before I can answer that

Squall: why are you such a jack ass?

FP: not sure, but I do know it has something to do with plot construction

Squall: stop saying plot construction!

FP: Squall why do you bother arguing when I'm going to win and you know it.

Quistis: Why are you so hard on Squall?

FP: cause I think its fun!

Squall: you son of a..

FP: Plot construction!

Squall: shut up!

FP: let the story continue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell and Kai took the elevator down to the basement office which had vastly changed from Zell's first visit.

Zell: I like what you've done with the place.

Kai: I can't take all the credit after all I'm not going to be the only one staying down here.

Zell: You mean the headmasters gonna have a roommate, so what's her name?

Kai: I didn't mean it like that, besides there are six bedrooms down here.

Zell: Are you serous I thought this was just one big room!

Kai: Nope there are doors everywhere I'm not even sure what's down here.

Zell: What do you mean?

Kai: The doors are pressure activated, you push on the wall in the right place and it just slides open.

He pushes on a section of wall which slid away revealing a lavish bedroom with a large tapestry of phoenix hanging on the northern wall and huge window covering the entire eastern wall the rest of the room was decorated with ying-yangs and other mystical symbols.

Kai: This is my room.

Zell: that's awesome how many of these doors are there?

Kai: I'm not really sure we've only found about twelve but I'm sure there are more.

Zell: where are you're friends?

Kai: They're probably sparring.

Zell: there aren't any sparring fields around here.

Kai: there is one.

He walks up to another area of the wall and pressed a section of it revealing a torch lit hallway.

Kai: follow me, its easy to get lost down here.

Zell: This is a really long hallway.

Kai: Ya, sucks don't it.

Zell: How much longer is this hallway?

Kai: It's right through this door.

He opens a large door revealing a large training area with three sparring arenas and walls covered with various weapons used for training. In the middle arena a young blonde girl who was clearly a mage as she did not have any weapons and was far to frail looking to fight using hand to hand combat.

Sheena: FIRE!

A basic fire spell flew through the air toward her opponent a tall dark haired man who was using a broadsword. He quickly blocked the spell with his sword.

Coal: That's enough for now Sheena, I need a rest.

Zell: Damn, she's hot.

Kai: watch yourself Zell she gave me that scar.

Zell: That babe must have a temper.

Sheena: Call me babe again and you'll find out.

Zell: WOW, you're fast.

Sheena: no I'm just really quiet.

Coal: Who's your new friend Kai?

Kai: Old friend actually, we took classes together while I was a student here.

Zell: the names Zell it's nice to meet you.

Coal: I'm Coal and this little spitfire is Sheena.

Sheena: You're not carrying a weapon are you spellcaster?

Zell: no I specialize in hand to hand combat.

Sheena: You should get along with Cage he specializes in foot to face combat.

Kai: Where is Cage anyway?

Sheena: He and Karrisa went to check out the Gardens training area.

Zell: They probably met up with Irvine and Selphie then.

Kai: we're going to go find them, meet us in the quad in about an hour.

Zell: It was nice to meet you.

Coal: See you later.

Meanwhile in the training area

Selphie: I don't really think training is a romantic evening Irvine.

Irvine: I told you, we have to burn time before our restaurant reservation then we'll start our romantic evening.

Selphie: have you killed any rexsaurs today?

Irvine: No, why do you ask.

As he says this he pumps three shots into a grat

Selphie: Cause this one is full of bullet holes.

Irvine: Baby I use a shotgun my bullet holes are a lot bigger than that.

Selphie: Who else around her uses a gun?

As she says this a bullet fly by her head and kills a grat that's about to attack her and Irvine from behind.

Karrisa: that would be my handy work.

A dark haired girl not much younger than Selphie walks through a nearby bush carrying two hand guns with a man following behind her. He was about Irvine's age and body build except he had jet black medium length hair and a slight beard.

Irvine: Well hello little lady!

Karrisa: The names Karrisa and you can stop drooling I'm not single.

Selphie:(with a very crossed look on her face) Neither is he, I'm Selphie it's nice to meet you.

Cage: I'm cage, just ignore my sister she's just trying to cause trouble.

Selphie: That's alright he's always drooling over other women.

Irvine: I do not.

Karrisa: my boyfriends the same way.

Cage: Coal's probably worse.

Selphie: I doubt it.

Irvine: (feeling very uncomfortable) So, where you two from?

Cage: We're transfers from the Lunar garden.

Selphie: I didn't know there was a lunar garden!

Karrisa: We were the first Seeds two graduate, so it's not very well known yet.

Irvine: how many of ya got transferred down here.

Cage: Four Seeds and an instructor.

Irvine: can we finish this conversation later?

Selphie: Why?

Irvine: cause there a rexsaur charging us!

Everyone: Oh shit!

Zell: we got it!

Zell appears from out of no where and uppercuts the rexsaur, exposing its neck so Kai can decapitate it with his twin blade sending a rain of blood down on Selphie and Irvine.

Cage: We could have handled it!

Kai: Ya, but then I wouldn't get to have any fun.

Selphie: Now I'm going to have to change before our date.

Zell: You have a date tonight?

Irvine: Yep, we'll be out all night.

Zell: You're supposed to help set up for Quistis' party tonight!

Selphie: Oh my god I completely forgot!

Irvine: Oh well they can handle it without us.

Selphie: No they can't I'm the one who's planning it, we'll have to go out some other time.

Zell: Get changed and head for the Quad everyone else is probably waiting!

Kai: You guys go we'll catch up.

Cage: What the fuck was that about?

Kai: you guys up for a party?

Karrisa: Always!

Cage: You sure, we don't even know these guys.

Kai: They're old friends of mine and Coal and Sheena are probably there already.

Karrisa: That settles it we are partying tonight.

Kai: Lets go change, I don't think blood spattered uniforms are proper attire.

Later that evening everyone was in the Quad except for Squall and Kai.

Sheena: I wonder where Kai could be?

Rinoa: I hope he and Squall aren't fighting.

Sheena: Are you and Squall together?

Rinoa: Not anymore.

Sheena: So he's single, I need to remember that.

Rinoa: Knock yourself out, I've got my eyes on somebody already.

Sheena: Wow, you work fast don't you.

Rinoa: Its not like that he's just so wonderful.

Irvine: You ladies talking about me?

Rinoa: Go away or I'll tell Selphie you were trying to grab my ass again.

Irvine: I was not!

Rinoa: no but Selphie doesn't know that.

Irvine: Fine I'm going!

Irvine walks away muttering under his breath as Squall enters.

Squall: Who are these guys?

Zell: there friends of Kai's.

Squall: Where is he?

Zell: I swear if you to fighting ruins this party I will kick you're ass!

Squall: Did he tell you why he was here?

Zell: Ya, but the other don't know yet.

Squall: Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause?

Zell: It won't be that bad, you've been saying that you need some help.

Squall: I meant an extra secretary or something not another headmaster.

Zell: Cid thought it was a good idea so I'm sure it will all work out.

Irvine: What are you two talking about?

Squall: Go away Irvine!

Irvine: God, what's got your balls in a knot?

Zell: He's just pissed that Cid made Kai the new co-headmaster.

Irvine: What (?) I gotta tell everybody.

Squall: No, we'll announce it tonight, but keep your mouth shut till then!

Irvine: Okay I'll keep quit for know.

Selphie: I heard that Kai is going to be the new co-headmaster.

Squall: who told you?

Selphie: Sheena and Rinoa told me.

Zell: So much for secrecy.

Selphie: What secrecy? Half the garden heard your shouting match with him and Rinoa.

Sheena, Karrisa, and Rinoa were standing by the refreshments table talking.

Rinoa: I just wish I could forget he ever existed.

Sheena: It doesn't work that way, if you forget you can't learn from the mistake.

Rinoa: What mistake did I make?

Karrisa: You fell for a guy who can't love.

Sheena: And Coal is so different?

Karrisa: In public he's not but when we're alone he's quite the romantic.

Sheena: So is your brother when he wants to be.

Rinoa: Who's her brother?

Karrisa: Cage, He's right over there.

Rinoa: He's cute.

Sheena: Don't bother, he has a girlfriend back on the lunar base

Rinoa: Too bad.

Sheena: Sure is he used to be my boyfriend, he was great.

Karrisa: Can we talk about something else?

Rinoa: Sure, I don't think I can take anymore love talk.

At this point the doors to the Quad open and Kai walked in wearing his black leather trench coat, a black muscle shirt, and baggy black jeans.

Cage: Where in the world have you been man?

Kai: Cage get out of my way!

Cage: What's wrong man?

Kai: A bunch of students jumped me on the way here.

Coal: Why the hell would a bunch of students attack you?

Kai: They were saying something about me not being able to take Squall's place.

At this point Squall was struggling to hold back a fit of laughter at the thought of Kai being thrashed by a bunch of students.

Coal: A bunch of students held you up for that long?

Kai: No' I trashed them in about two seconds, but I had to stay in the infirmary until I was sure they were all still alive.

At this Coal burst into laughter, but the laughter was no longer shared by Squall his face had hardened into a scowl.

Coal: You couldn't kill another person if you had to!

Cage: Shut up man you know why he won't kill.

Coal: Oh, right sorry man.

Kai: Squall's the only one I'm mad at right now.

Squall: I didn't tell them to attack you.

Kai: I don't care it's still your fault that I had to hurt those kids!

Rinoa: Stop fighting Quistis could be here any minute, you can kill each other after the party!

Kai: She's right we can finish this later.

Cage: How are we going to know when she's coming?

Zell: Xu's out front waiting for her, she's going to call me as soon as she sees her.

A few hours pass and everyone is beginning to act on edge.

Kai: Zell where can I get a martini around here?

Zell: I thought you quit drinking.

Kai: I tried, I failed, now give me a martini.

Zell: The bars over there.

Kai: Thanks man.

The bar was empty except for Cage, who had volunteered to serve drinks, and Rinoa who had given up on casual conversation.

Cage: I thought you quit.

Kai: Shut up and give me a dry martini.

Cage: Whatever you say boss.

Kai looks to his right and realizes that he had sat down right next to Rinoa.

Kai: What are you sulking for this is a party.

Rinoa: What makes you think I'm think I'm sulking?

Kai: You're setting at a bar staring at a wall without a empty glass in front of you, so you're either sulking or are stoned out of your mind, and you don't seem like the kind of girl that would get stoned at a birthday party.

Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at his clearly joking tone and the blank expression he maintained as he said it.

Kai: See, doesn't that feel better?

Rinoa: Ya, I guess I am a little depressed.

Kai: Let's talk about it over a drink, hey Cage double that order for the little lady over here.

Cage: Sure, you realize no one else is drinking yet right.

Kai: Well someone has too start.

Rinoa: I don't drink much.

Kai: That's okay I'm sure you can handle a couple of drinks.

Rinoa: I guess you're right but I think we should wait until Quistis gets here.

Kai: Okay we'll wait.

Zell: She's on her way, everyone get ready!

Kai: Lets get ready, hold the drinks for awhile Cage.

Cage: okay, they'll be here when you get back.

Rinoa: Come on she could be here any minute.

Rinoa and Kai went to join the group waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Squall: You two got close awfully quick.

Rinoa: Shut up Squall I won't let you two fight tonight!

Kai: Its okay I won't let him get to me.

Rinoa: At least there's one trust worthy guy around here.

Zell & Irvine: Hey!

Selphie: Shut up here she comes!

Xu: Come on Quistis you have to see this!

Quistis: What is it Xu?

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Quistis: What, oh my god is that you Kai!

Kai: Yep, in the flesh.

Quistis: Its so good to see you, I don't believe I forgot about my own birthday!

Kai: It's so good to see you again instructor Trepe, I hear the Trepie traditions are still going strong.

Quistis: Yes your little club has grown quit a bit.

Rinoa: He started the trepies?

Kai: Yep, I was the very first!

Rinoa: Interesting, but that's enough talk lets party!

A couple of hours later Rinoa and Kai are dancing.

Kai: This has been great.

Rinoa: I just remembered that I owe you a drink.

Kai: Yeah lets go get that.

Rinoa: Alright, I'll race you to the bar.

Kai: Hey, wait up!

Rinoa: How'd you beat me?

Kai: I'm just that good. Cage were are those drinks?

Cage: Irvine and Selphie got a hold of them, but I can make you a couple more.

Kai: Okay we can wait.

Rinoa: I forgot I don't have a place to stay tonight.

Kai: You and Squall shared a room?

Rinoa: No, but our rooms were conjoining and he made me move Angelo out already.

Kai: Angelo?

Rinoa: My dog he didn't really like Squall.

Kai: You both can stay down in one of my spare rooms.

Rinoa: Let's leave early so we can take my belongings down stairs without Squall noticing.

Kai: Alright, Cage make those drinks to go.

Rinoa: We might need a little help.

Kai: I'll ask Coal to help.

Coal: I hear my name?

Kai: Speak of the devil.

Coal: What do you want Kai?

Rinoa: We need help moving my stuff down stairs.

Coal: Why?

Kai: Squall threw her out of her room.

Coal: You're too much of a softy.

Rinoa: I kind of like my men to be a little bit soft.

Kai: Then what did you see in Squall?

Rinoa: I thought I could change him.

Coal: Let's just get this over with so I can party a little.

In about an hour they had moved all of Rinoa's belongings into a spare bedroom and Coal had returned to the party.

Rinoa: Do you have anything to drink down her?

Kai: Ya, I have a cooler in my room.

Rinoa: Anything really strong?

Kai: Wine or beer.

Rinoa: That all?

Kai: vodka, but that's a little to strong for you.

Rinoa: Sounds good.

Kai: You sure?

Rinoa: Ya.

Kai walks to the wall and pushes a section opening the door to his room. As they entered Rinoa pushed Angelo away preventing him from following them.

The first thing Rinoa noticed upon entering was the tapestry of phoenix covering the northern wall.

Rinoa: It's beautiful.

Kai: My great grandmother made it, my family has always been close to phoenix.

Rinoa: He always fascinated me, he's a GF but no one can junction him.

Kai: All GF can be junctioned, but some of them won't let you until you earn their respect.

Rinoa: Interesting, where's the Vodka?

Kai: Kind of single minded aren't you.

Rinoa: Sorry, I just really need a strong drink.

Kai: Alright, give me a second.

He walks over to the wall next to his bed and kicks the wall revealing a small closet with a cooler and glasses inside.

Rinoa: How many of those things are there?

Kai: don't know I found a lot of them but there are probably more.

Rinoa: Okay, now shut up and pour me a drink.

Kai: ha-ha I see why Squall kept you around.

Back at the party Quistis was getting to know the new students.

Quistis: So, Karrisa you seem to young to be a Seed.

Karrisa: I just look young, I'm probably Rinoa's age.

Quistis: Where is Rinoa anyway?

Sheena: I saw her go off with Kai.

Quistis: I bet Squall's not happy.

Sheena: Rinoa dumped his ass, he's pissed.

Quistis: I'm sure he is.

Sheena: You got a boyfriend Quistis?

Quistis: No I'm to wrapped up in my work to bother with such things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: WOW that took forever.

Zell: Why did you make this one so long?

FP: because my first two were really short.

Selphie: Me and Irvine aren't getting mentioned much.

FP: You'll be important in the next chapter

Selphie: promise?

FP: no

Irvine You're a jackass.

Squall: Thank you, finally someone else realizes it!

Rinoa: I like him!

Quistis: Me too!

Zell: I like Sheena.

FP: Squall I forgot you were here.

Squall: That's it you're dead

Squall pulls out his gunblade and takes a fighting stance

FP: We'll fight later Squall, but until then have a seat.

Squalls chair flies up hits him in the forehead knocking him unconscious

Zell: Bet that hurt.

FP: So, Rinoa you looking forward to the next chapter?

Rinoa: Definitely.

Zell: Why, what's going to happen?

Rinoa: nothing special.

FP: sure… you'll find out later.

Quistis: what do you mean?

FP: Fire-Pheanix over and out


	4. Greaver vs Phoenix

**CH.4**

**Greaver vs. Phoenix**

**Disclaimer**: I didn't do it and you can't prove anything……. Oh that kind of disclaimer I don't own anything used in this story except the original characters.

FP: A new chapter a new beginning and a chance to raise hell.

Squall: Why dose my head hurt?

FP: I smacked you in the head with a chair.

Squall: You did what?

FP: I smacked you in the head with a chair.

Rinoa: I can't wait for the big fight!

Quistis: What big fight?

FP: Read the title.

Squall: Greaver vs. phoenix, does that mean what I think it does?

FP: Yep, you get your shot at me.

Squall: finally!

FP: On with the show

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: Where am I? Where did this blood come from? I'm covered in it. What's going on….. NO it can't be I can't be, I won't relive this not again, never again. I can't do this again, I won't lose her again……….

At this point Kai snaps awake in a cold sweat.

Kai: _Is it morning? What happened last night? Oh crap I remember……_

Kai looks to the left to see if he had indeed remembered correctly. There she was, Rinoa lying next to him wrapped in blankets that covered her naked body her clothes strewn across the room.

Kai: I really screwed up this time.

Rinoa: Hey baby, you awake.

Kai: I'm sorry Rinoa I guess we had a little too much to drink.

Rinoa: It's alright, I was kind of hoping for this.

Kai: So you were using me to piss off Squall.

Rinoa: Would I have given you my virginity if I didn't care about you.

Kai: You were a virgin?

Rinoa: ya, you should probably change your sheets.

Kai: I'll do it later, so you really want to stay with me.

Rinoa: Maybe we should put some clothes on before someone comes looking for us.

Kai: That's probably a good idea.

Meanwhile in Kai's kitchen Cage is preparing breakfast when Kai and Rinoa walk in.

Cage: Morning love birds.

Rinoa: What?

Cage: Don't worry I came in early last night and saw that weird dog scratching at the door. So I listened and from what I heard you two were having a real good time.

Rinoa: Please don't tell anyone!

Kai: Don't worry we can trust Cage.

Cage: How would you like one hell of a good breakfast?

Rinoa: You have a private kitchen!

Cage: Way better than cafeteria food.

Rinoa: Sounds good to me.

Squall and Zell are in the cafeteria each with a cup of coffee in hand.

Squall: Have you seen Rinoa?

Zell: Not since last night.

Squall: I couldn't even find her last night.

Zell: She was dancing with Kai and then they both sorta disappeared.

Squall: If he tried anything with her I'll kill him!

Selphie: What are you boys talking about?

Squall: do you know where Rinoa went last night?

Selphie: She was moving out of her room I'm pretty sure.

Squall: So she left the garden?

Selphie: No, she moved in down stairs with Kai and them.

Squall: I'm going to kill him!

A few minutes later Squall is taking the elevator down to Kai's Office

Squall: Kai!

Kai: Over here.

Squall walks into the main room to find Rinoa, Kai, Cage, Karrisa, and Sheena playing poker while Coal sat next to Karrisa sipping a beer.

Squall: Why didn't you tell me that you were moving out of your room?

Rinoa: Because you would have tried to stop me.

Squall: Gather your things and go back to your room.

Rinoa: No, I'm staying here.

Kai: Squall if you're her to cause trouble get out.

Squall: I'm not leaving unless Rinoa's comes with me!

Rinoa: Squall I'm staying here.

Squall: Kai I'm going to kill you!

Kai: If you want to fight me so much then we'll make it a real battle.

Squall: Name the time and place!

Kai: Fire cave at dawn tomorrow and bring a medic with you.

Squall: Tomorrow it is, this will be easy you haven't even mastered a limit break.

Squall leaves with a satisfied look on his face.

Rinoa: You don't need to fight him Kai.

Kai: I have to do this or I'll never be respected as a headmaster.

Cage: What did he mean, you haven't mastered a limit break?

Kai: I have a limit break I just never found a reason to use it.

Karrisa: I don't think you've ever even mentioned yours before.

Kai: Every time I use it something goes wrong.

Rinoa: What do you mean?

Coal: At least tell us what it is.

Kai: There's no reason to.

Cage: You should tell them Kai.

Kai: Shut up!

Karrisa: What are you hiding?

Kai: It's nothing.

Cage: They deserve to know Kai.

Coal: What are you two hiding?

Kai: It's nothing!

Cage: If you don't tell them I will!

Kai: There's nothing to tell it was a one time accident.

Cage: It happens every time you try your limit break!

Karrisa: Either tell us or we'll beat it out of Cage!

Kai: I don't want you to worry about me.

Sheena: We'll worry even more if you don't tell us.

Kai: You're not giving me a choice are you?

Coal: No, we're not.

Kai: It's called guardian polymer it's been passed down through my blood line for generations.

Rinoa: _guardian polymer? _

Kai: It allows me to fuse my body with a GF creating completely new creature.

Rinoa: _Just like Ultimecia!_

Kai: But sometimes when I use it the GF's personality's over takes mine and I go berserk with power.

Coal: So you lose control for sec. what's the big deal?

Kai: I don't just lose control I destroy everything, kill everyone, and don't stop until everything is gone!

Sheena: How did Cage find out about it?

Kai: I've only used it twice the first time I merged with Ifrit and destroyed my home town, the second I tried Leviathan and ended up killing the only person I who ever really cared about me.

Cage: I was the only one who survived after he merged with leviathan.

Kai: It was right after the lunar garden was established I thought water would be easier to control than fire, I guess I was wrong.

Coal: The water tank explosion, you caused that!

Kai: Yes.

Coal: You son of a bitch you killed my sister!

Kai: She was one of many that I killed.

Coal: How the hell can you be so calm you took hundreds of innocent lives?

Kai: I understand that and I'll never forget the faces of every person I killed.

Coal: I don't believe they let you become an instructor.

Kai: Do you think I got off without any kind of punishment?

Coal: They didn't even throw you out of the garden, what kind of punishment could they have put you threw!

Kai: I wanted to leave the garden, I wasn't only a teacher I was also a prisoner!

Sheena: Stop it you two, the past can't be changed so stop arguing about it.

Kai: This is why I didn't want to tell you, I can't stand everyone knowing I'm no better than heartless murderer

Kai and Coal both storm off to their rooms leaving the others to think about what had happened.

Karrisa: I shouldn't have pressured him like that.

Cage: It's not your fault, I shouldn't have brought it up.

Sheena: I don't believe that he killed all those people, can you imagine how much power that would take?

Cage: It was horribly powerful it was like nothing else I've ever seen.

Sheena: Someone should talk to him.

Karrisa: Maybe you should talk to him Rinoa.

Rinoa: Why me?

Karrisa: Quistis told me that you of all people should understand what it's like to lose control.

Rinoa: She told you about that?

Karrisa: She can't keep secrets well after a couple dozen drinks.

Rinoa: Don't tell anyone else okay.

Karrisa: It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Rinoa: I just don't like people knowing.

Karrisa: Alright my lips are sealed.

Rinoa walks away toward Kai's room while Cage, Coal, and Sheena sit baffled.

Knock knock

Kai: What do you want?

Rinoa: Kai it's me.

Kai: Come in.

Rinoa: I don't remember how to open the door.

Kai: Hold on I'll let you in.

The door slides open to a dark room where Kai laid on his bed with the blinds closed on the large window covering the eastern wall the only light entering the room was coming from the doorway where Rinoa stood peering into the darkness. When she stepped in the door slid shut behind her cutting off all light.

Rinoa: Are you okay?

She slowly made her way to where she knew the bed was being careful not to trip in the darkness.

Kai: I didn't want anyone to know.

Rinoa: I know how you feel.

Kai: How could you know how I feel?

Rinoa: I'm a sorceress and when I first acquired my powers I was possessed by Ultimecia.

Kai: So you did release Edea.

Rinoa: If I hadn't been there….

Kai: Someone else would have released Edea it was destiny.

Rinoa: Maybe what happened to you was destiny, if it didn't happen you wouldn't be here and I would still be putting up with Squall.

Kai: Maybe you're right, but still I can never forgive myself for what I did.

Rinoa: You didn't do those things leviathan and ifrit did, just like when Ultimecia had control of me it wasn't your fault.

Kai: I know it wasn't my fault but it was my power that caused it.

Rinoa: Who did you kill when you were leviathan?

Kai: She was the only person that ever cared about me, we were supposed to be married in a few days, but she was the first one I killed just like ifrit attacked my parents first, I kill everyone I care about!

Rinoa: You're wrong, she isn't the only person to care about you!

Kai: Who else is there I killed my parents and everyone I ever knew when I was ten!

Rinoa: I care about you and I will stay with you no matter what happens.

Kai: When you fought Ultimecia she fused with greaver, do you know what that means?

Rinoa: I know what you're thinking and it only means you're related to her not that she's one of your children.

Kai: I'm the last of my blood line I'm the only one that bears this cursed power.

Rinoa: That doesn't mean that there aren't other ways she could have done it..

Kai: I'm sure of this I'm going to let Squall kill me so that this curse will die with me.

Rinoa: Do you think the girl you supposed to marry would want to see you die?

Kai: I don't want to make you suffer.

Rinoa: I would suffer more from you dying than you killing me.

Kai: We haven't even known each other for a week and you're convinced we're in love.

Rinoa: Yeah I am.

Kai: Alright, I guess I'll live a little longer.

Rinoa glances down at her watch before laying down next to kai

Rinoa: Do you realize we've been in here for nearly four hours?

Kai: Bet the others think we're doing more than talking.

Rinoa: You want to?

Kai: Sure.

They begin to passionately kiss and that's as much as my story rating will let me tell. (Sorry)

' '

Meanwhile back in the living room Karrisa and Coal are playing chess while Cage prepared Dinner and listened to Sheena talk about the evening's events.

Sheena: What could be taking those two so long?

Cage: Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?

Sheena: Figured what out?

Cage: Those two have been hot for each other since they met.

Sheena: Are you serious?

Cage: Duh! I don't think we'll be seeing them again tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: That's enough for now.

Squall: I thought I was going to get to kick your ass in this chapter!

FP: I decided to hold of until the next chapter.

Selphie: I thought you said I would have a bigger part in this chapter!

FP: I lied.

Quistis: Where's Rinoa?

FP: Asleep.

Squall: you stole my girl and you didn't even give me a chance to fight you!

FP: you'll get your chance.

Irvine: Was I even mentioned in this chapter?

FP: nope.

Quistis: I wasn't mentioned ether!

FP: The weird thing is this fanfic was originally supposed to be about you, but somewhere I got side tracked….. look a bunny!

Quistis: I wonder how that happened.

FP: Is that sarcasm to the room of punishment with you!

Zell: finally someone else gets thrown in that hell hole.

FP: Indeed that's all folks

(PLEASE R&R I NEED IDEAS)


	5. Rise of the phoenix

**Ch.5**

**Stupidity for the sake of boredom **

Disclaimer- the only thing I own in this story are the original characters and abilities I have created.

FP: Another day another dollar!

Squall: You're being paid to do this!

FP: No I just like that saying.

Zell: You are completely insane!

FP: My work does not only border on insanity it wallows in it.

Quistis: You are crazy you know that!

FP: Yes I know that!

Rinoa: I think he's funny.

Quistis: He has you completely brainwashed doesn't he.

FP: Would you like to go back into the room of punishment?

Quistis: NO!

FP: I didn't think so.

Selphie: What are you afraid of Quistis?

Quistis: Nothing.

FP: She's claustrophobic.

Quistis: I can't help it.

Rinoa: It's okay everybody is afraid of something.

Squall: Really, so what is big bad FP afraid of?

FP: Chihuahuas.

Squall: Those little Mexican rat dogs?

FP: They freak me out!

Rinoa: Can we please get on with the story?

FP: Very well on with the show... actually I can't think of anything to write so I thought we would just sit here and talk for a while.

Rinoa: I thought you already had this chapter planned out?

FP: I did, but then I realized a couple of my ideas would complicate things later on so I'm rethinking it.

Quistis: Wow that was surprisingly logical!

FP: Look I'm a monkey!

Quistis: Did he jus turn himself into a monkey?

Zell: Yep…

Quistis: And I was beginning to think there might be some intelligence in that empty head.

Coal: That was your second mistake.

Quistis: I didn't know you were a real person?

FP (know human again): Technically he's not but I based his personality and appearance on someone I actually know, I did the same with Cage and Sheena.

Squall: That's nice, can I please kick your ass now?

Rinoa: What about Karrisa?

FP: she is based purely on imagination.

Karrisa: But in this world I'm as real as you.

Quistis: If that was my second mistake what was my first?

Coal: Agreeing to be in this story.

FP: Okay, I got it worked out let's get started.

Squall: finally, lets get this thing started!

**CH.5 ½**

**Rise of the Phoenix**

Kai:_ It's almost dawn, what am I going to do about this?_

He looks over at Rinoa lying next to him and got out of bed pulling the covers up over her. He turned to look at the calendar he kept beside his bed.

Kai: _That's wonderful Friday, Jan.13th my lucky day. Shit the rest of my stuff from lunar is supposed to arrive today. Why did I agree to fight him? I better leave before anyone else gets up._

He gets dressed and goes out into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and leave.

Coal: Do you really think we're going to let you go alone?

Cage: We're not that stupid buddy.

Kai: I almost got out too.

Cage: You think we should wake the girls?

Coal and Kai: No!

Coal: Kai I'm sorry about last night.

Kai: Its alright, I'm just surprised you didn't try to kill me on the spot.

Cage: Karrisa had him at gun point while she was telling him to calm down.

Coal: I still think you should reconsider this fight.

Kai: I won't do that.

They leave for the fire cave without waking the girls.

Zell: I don't see why I need to be here. _YAWN_

Irvine: Me neither.

Squall: You're here to carry his body back to the garden after I'm done with him.

Kai: And I thought you didn't care.

Squall: Shut up and fight

Kai: Why is everyone around here so single minded.

Kai throws of his trench coat revealing the burn scar that covered most of his upper right arm. His trench coat hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Zell: How much does that thing way?

Kai: Somewhere around fifty pounds.

Squall: Shut up and fight!

They lung at each other weapons drawn

Meanwhile back at the garden. (Thought you were gonna see a fight there didn't you)

Angelo is in Kai's room trying to wake up Rinoa.

Rinoa: Leave me alone Angelo…wait what time is it! He left without me that bastard!

Rinoa quickly gets dressed and runs out into the main room only to find Sheena and Karrisa with very sour looks on their faces.

Sheena: I don't believe they left without us.

Karrisa: When they get back their will be two loaded guns waiting for an explanation!

Sheena: Well look who's finally awake.

Karrisa: Morning Rinoa, I really wanted to see the fight to!

Rinoa: I don't believe I didn't wake up when he left I'm usually such a light sleeper.

Karrisa: Why would him getting up wake you if you're in your bedroom?

Rinoa: Uh…I mean he would have woken up Angelo and he would have woke me up.

Sheena: Nice save, but we already know you two are sleeping together so don't bother.

Rinoa: Is it really that obvious?

Karrisa: No, your dog just likes to wake me up when you throw him out of your room.

Rinoa: Angelo you traitor.

Angelo:whimper

Karrisa: Why were you trying to hide it anyway?

Rinoa: I'm not sure I guess just didn't want people to think that I was just trying to piss off Squall.

Sheena: That's understandable, but I think you could have done way better than Kai.

Rinoa: I think he's a great guy.

Karrisa: He is a great guy but he has some issues…

Sheena: He's not that bad he just doesn't express his emotions well.

Rinoa: Is that why he's always writing in that journal?

Karrisa: That's how he expresses his feelings. He calls it the tome of sorrow.

Rinoa: I can understand why.

Karrisa: Why are we still sitting here when we could be watching Squall and Kai beat the crap out of each other?

Rinoa: You're right we really should go see how things are going.

Sheena: Grab an umbrella it's raining pretty hard out there.

Nearly ten minutes the girls arrive at the field in front of the fire cave were Coal, Cage, Irvine, and Zell are starring into a large cloud of dust trying to see if either fighter was still alive.

Karrisa: shhh…

Karrisa walks up behind Coal and Cage and punches them in the back of the head.

Karrisa: That's for leaving us behind you jerks!

Coal: It was Kai's idea!

Rinoa: Who's winning?

Zell: Were not sure, Squall just used his limit break and the lion heart sent up this dust cloud.

Irvine: Squall won, nobody can survive the loin heart.

Sheena: Look the dust is beginning to clear!

Coal: They're both still standing.

Rinoa: Oh my god! Look at Kai's arm!

Kai's left arm laid limp and bleeding at his side clearly broken, one of his blades laid at his feet while his other was raised high holding off Squall's lion heart.

Kai: This fight is over.

Squall: Giving up already?

Kai: No, I'm going to let you see my limit break, and I know I'll be able to control it this time!

Cage: Is he serious?

Rinoa: He can't be.

Kai: Guardian polymer Phoenix!

Coal: He is serious!

A giant golden Flame envelops the area, but when the flame hit the terrified onlookers they discovered it wasn't hot it didn't burn them it gave them a feeling like nothing they had felt before and floating there in the heart of the flame was Kai from his back burst crimson wings and the rainbow tail feathers of the Phoenix.

Kai: I will not lose control this time I am the Phoenix!

As the golden flames dispersed Kai slowly lowered to the ground, but before he could touch the ground Squall came charging at him with another Lion Heart attack.

Kai: Pretentious fool.

Kai Stops the loin heart with his bare left hand and shatters its blade.

Squall: You broke the loin heart with your bare hands?

Kai: Your defenseless, this fight is over.

Cage: He controlled it… awesome.

Squall: How could I lose to you?

Rinoa: That was amazing!

Squall: Hey, whose side are you on?

Rinoa: The winning side.

She gently kisses Kai.

Squall: You bitch you left me for this bastard!

He grabs a dagger from his belt and lunges at Kai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: Got to love a good cliff hanger!

Squall: You shattered the lion heart!

Rinoa: That was awesome!

Zell: Why is everyone yelling!

Quistis: Why are my parts so small?

FP: ch.7 or 8 will be all about you I promise.

Quistis: Really?

FP: Definitely.

Selphie: What about me and Irvine?

FP: I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you yet.

Squall: Why did you have to stop right there?

FP: to piss you off!

Zell: I'm hungry.

FP: there are some donuts on that table over there.

Zell: Thanks man.

Irvine: What happened, I slept through most of the chapter.

FP: I'm signing off this is fire-pheanix over and out.


	6. good news, bad news, worse news

**Ch.6**

**Good news, bad news, worse news.**

FP: This chapter is going to be a bitch to write.

Irvine: Why's that?

FP: Because you and Selphie are the only ones not running late and I want to do a lot of stuff in this one!

Selphie: can you make us important in this one?

FP: Sure, I got nothing better to do.

Rinoa: Sorry, I over slept.

Squall: I made it to.

Quistis: Me to.

FP: Where is Zell?

Zell: I got attacked by a malboro on the way here.

FP: No excuses to the room of punishment with you!

Zell: Again?

FP: Yes again. Mwahahahahaha.

Quistis: That's really creepy.

Squall: Can I kill you now?

FP: Do you really think I'm going to let you kill me?

Squall: No, but I can hope.

FP: No you can't, to the room of punishment with you!

Quistis: I thought Zell was in there?

FP: He is, so I'll make another one

A door appears out of no where.

FP: I call this one the room of torment!

Squall: Oh shit.

He flies into the new door slamming his head off it.

FP: Oops forgot to open it.

The door creaks open and Squall flies inside.

FP: Irvine I'll give you and Selphie bigger parts in this one if you promise not to complain when this chapters over.

Irvine: Okay.

FP: Good good, let the story continue. Mwahahahahaha

Quistis: Again with the laugh, what is wrong with you?

FP: Good Question… let it continue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai wraps his crimson wings around himself and Rinoa like shields against the oncoming blade.

Kai: Sacred Flare!

His crimson wing flash gold and release a stream of golden fire knocking Squall to the ground, unconscious and badly burnt.

Zell: Is he still breathing?

Kai: Get him to a doctor; I spared his life but just barely.

Rinoa: _That was amazing!_

Kai: I think I better get to a doctor too.

Rinoa: Why?

Kai: This form takes a lot of energy to sustain and I'm not sure how to change back.

Rinoa: You're joking, right?

Kai collapses into Rinoa's arms his body still merged with Phoenix.

Rinoa: I guess you're not joking.

Cage: Is he okay?

Rinoa: Dose he look okay?

Coal: We'll carry him back, you to get Squall.

Zell: We got him.

Cage: I'm not sure where the infirmary is.

Rinoa: Just follow me!

They hurry back to the garden carrying Squall and Kai were Quistis meets them at the gate.

Quistis: What the hell happened to these two?

Rinoa: Each other.

Quistis: Oh Hyne help us, it's Seifer and Squall all over again.

They hurry off to the infirmary.

Dr. Kadowaki: What were these two doing!

Quistis: Take a wild guess!

Dr.K: Again?

Zell: Yep, Squall's got a pretty itchy trigger finger.

Dr.K: Stay in the waiting room while I look these two over.

Rinoa: Alright.

Coal: We have to go pick up a couple of things in Esthar.

Quistis: Alright, take Zell and Irvine with you.

Cage: Why?

Quistis: So they can pick up some things for me.

Irvine: Alright.

Every one leaves except Rinoa and Quistis.

Quistis: I heard you and Squall are having problems.

Rinoa: I broke things off with him a couple days ago.

Quistis: Is that why he's been such a pain for the last few days?

Rinoa: Probably.

Quistis: It feels good to know that I'm not the only single women around here.

Rinoa: Actually I've been with Kai for a little while now.

Quistis: So you do have a taste for men in power don't you.

Rinoa: It's nothing like that; he's just so wonderful.

Quistis: I wish I could find someone like that.

Rinoa: There's someone out there for you.

At this point Selphie comes bursting in.

Selphie: What happened is Squall alright?

Rinoa: We're not sure if either of them are okay.

Selphie: Who cares about that jerk Kai, he's the cause of all these problems.

Quistis: Shut up Selphie, Kai is one of the best people I know.

Selphie: He caused this didn't he?

Rinoa: No he didn't, Squall started this fight and Kai is not a jerk he's my boyfriend!

Selphie: You mean you two are…?

Rinoa: Yes we're a couple and that pissed Squall off enough to try an kill him!

Dr.K: Sorry to interrupt but I thought you should now that their both stable and neither of their wounds are very serious, oh Selphie you're here.

Selphie: Yeah.

Dr.K: We need to talk in private about your last blood screening.

Selphie: Why?

Dr.K: Please just follow me. You two can go in and see Squall, but Kai is still unconscious.

Rinoa: Thank you doctor.

Selphie follows Dr.K into a side room while Quistis and Rinoa go in to talk to Squall.

Squall: Is he dead?

Rinoa: No he just used up a lot of his energy.

Squall: Damn, I was hoping to speak at the funeral.

Rinoa: You are such a jerk!

Squall: He deservers to be dead.

Quistis: So turn about isn't fair play when someone does it to you?

Squall: What do you mean?

Quistis: If I remember correctly when you two had my class you stole every girl he ever even sat eyes on, but he still had your back whenever you needed it.

Squall: I don't remember it that way.

Quistis: Well that's how it happened.

Rinoa: I don't believe how wrong I was about you.

Quistis: Between you stealing his girls and Seifer making him take the fall for all of his trouble making the only real friends he had were me and Zell.

Squall: Don't you ever compare me to Seifer.

Rinoa: If the shoe fits…

Squall: I am sick of you bitches complaining about the way I do things!

Before Squall can say another word Quistis slaps him with enough force to send him flying back onto the bed.

Quistis: I don't know how you could have changed so much since you became headmaster!

From behind them they hear muffled laughter.

Kai: That was hilarious!

Rinoa: You're awake!

She throws her arms around him.

Kai: AHH, watch the arm!

Rinoa: Oh, I'm sorry.

Kai: Its okay it only hurt a little.

Squall: Woos.

Kai: Quistis there should be a good burn on his left shoulder; could you hit it for me?

Quistis: Sure.

She punches his shoulder.

Squall: Aw, you bitch!

Rinoa: My turn!

Squall: You touch me and I'll cut that arm clean off!

Kai: With what? I crushed your precious loin heart.

Squall: I have more than one gunblade.

Quistis: I don't think either of you will be fighting for a while.

Dr.K: No they won't and Kai is going to be staying here overnight.

Dr.K had just walked in followed by an oddly solemn Selphie.

Kai: Can't I just rest up in my own room?

Dr.K: Do think I have forgotten the trouble you used to cause me? You are not leaving my sight until you're healed!

Rinoa: What did you do?

Kai: Nothing much…

Dr.K: You jumped out a third story window with five broken ribs!

Kai: Broke both my legs and three more ribs.

Quistis: I remember that, we called you flyboy for a month after that.

Rinoa: I never pegged you as the reckless type.

Quistis: It was more stupid than reckless.

Kai: People change.

Rinoa: Yeah they do…

She says this glaring at Squall.

Squall: Well I'm leaving, have fun.

Quistis: Selphie what's wrong.

Selphie looks from Quistis to Kai with a worried look on her face.

Rinoa: You can trust him; beside I have him wrapped around my little finger.

Kai: That's what you think…, hey my wings are gone!

Quistis: Are you seriously just noticing that?

Kai: Uh… I thought we were talking about Selphie.

Selphie: You all have to promise not to tell anyone.

Rinoa and Quistis: Alright.

Everyone glares at Kai.

Kai: …What?

Rinoa: He promises.

Kai: Yeah yeah I solemnly vow.

Quistis: What's the matter Selph.

Selphie: Dr.Kadowaki told me that I'm pregnant.

Rinoa: Does Irvine know?

Selphie: No.

Rinoa: You have to tell him.

Selphie: I know I have to tell him, I'm just not sure how.

Kai: It's not an easy thing for us guys to except.

Quistis: You would now wouldn't you.

Rinoa: What does she mean?

Kai: That's a piece of my past I would rather keep to myself.

Quistis: Serina would probably want you to share.

Rinoa: Who's Serina?

Kai: We were supposed to get married on Lunar but there was an accident, she was going to be a mother in a few weeks.

Quistis: You know exactly how Irvine is going to react.

Kai: No I don't, but I know what I did.

Selphie: How did she tell you?

Kai: She didn't, I got the news from a couple of other students who had heard. Believe me, that is the worst possible way to find out.

Selphie: What happened to her?

Kai: She was murdered.

Selphie: What kind of sick bastard would do that!

Kai: I ask myself that all the time.

Selphie: Do you know who killed her?

Kai: Yes, and he still walks free to this day.

Selphie: Haven't you even tried to get revenge?

Kai: I can't do that.

Selphie: Why not?

Rinoa: Selphie stop it!

Quistis: I thought she was killed in a water tank explosion on the lunar garden.

Kai: Do you want to know how it really happened?

Rinoa:_ Something isn't right he isn't even showing remorse._

Kai sat there his face completely devoid of emotion, his eyes dark as if his very soul had been ripped out.

Quistis: How do you now want happened?

Kai: I know because I caused it, I killed them all.

Selphie: How can you be so calm about something like that!

Kai: I don't know I can't feel anything right now.

Rinoa: I'm going to go get Dr.Kadowaki.

Quistis: _This can't be what I think it is…can it?_

Dr.K: What's wrong?

Selphie: He's completely lost his mind!

Kai: I am completely rational and sane, I just cannot feel emotion.

Dr.K asks everyone to leave while she examines him. She soon exits.

Dr.K: This isn't physical; it could only be caused by magic.

Rinoa: Are you sure?

Dr.K: Very, he has lost all feelings and emotions it's like nothing I've ever seen.

Quistis: _But I have…_

She quickly glances at Rinoa in deep thought.

Quistis: It must be a powerful magic.

Dr.K: It couldn't have been a novice to magic, more like an expert.

Quistis: _Or a sorceress._

Dr.K left for her room at this point it was nearly midnight. Quistis and Rinoa sat outside of Kai's room.

Rinoa: You know anyone in that room could have done this.

Quistis: Yes you, me, and Selphie are all very skilled mages.

Rinoa: You can stop glances at me out of the corner of your eye, I suspect myself to.

Quistis: I know you can't control your powers sometimes, but something like that can't be an accident.

Rinoa: It could have been, especially with the stress I've been under.

Quistis: Maybe…

In Selphie's room she sat on her bed and looked around, it was clear that she shared the room with Irvine, his belonging were strewn everywhere.

Selphie: _He is such a slob…_

Irvine enters clearly exhausted from the day of shopping; he had somehow been convinced to help carry nearly everything back to the garden.

Irvine: Good afternoon little lady.

Selphie: Do you really love me Irvine?

Irvine: That's a weird thing to hear when you first get home.

Selphie: That's not an answer!

Irvine: You know I love you Selphie. What's wrong?

Selphie: Have you ever thought about getting married?

Irvine: Not practically, but that's not what's bothering you is it?

Selphie: I'm pregnant.

Irvine :…( really dumb look on his face)

Selphie: I knew you wouldn't be happy!

Irvine: No, I'm happy, hell I'm ecstatic, but it's just a shock that's all.

Selphie: When you think about it, it's not that shocking.

Irvine: That's true… I mean this is wonderful I'm going to be a dad!

Selphie: Are you really okay with this?

Irvine: Of course I am, this is wonderful, I was going to wait a while.

Selphie: Wait a while for what?

Irvine pulls a ring out of his jacket.

Irvine: Will you marry me.

Selphie: So you were waiting for me to be in a position that I couldn't say no.

Irvine: Yeah basically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: I think I'll end it there.

Selphie: I don't want to be pregnant!

FP: You should of thought of that a while back shouldn't you have.

Irvine: I promised I wouldn't complain…

Selphie: I don't want to get married!

FP: I don't want to listen to your whiny little voice anymore!

Selphie: You're mean!

FP: Yes I am.

Quistis: What's got you in such a foul mood?

FP: What business is it off yours?

Rinoa: Are you gonna let Squall and Zell out.

FP: NO.

Rinoa: Okay.

FP: Fire-Pheanix signing off.


	7. Fallen Angel

**Ch.7**

**Fallen Angel**

FP: I'm back!

Rinoa: What's going to happen in this chapter?

FP: Can't tell you.

Quistis: Will this chapter have a bigger part for me?

FP: No, but chapter 8 will.

Quistis: Seriously?

FP: Yes!

Selphie: Are you ever going to let Squall and Zell out of those rooms?

FP: If I must.

Irvine: You don't have to.

Rinoa: No, I don't think you should.

FP: I don't think I will either.

Selphie: Just start the story please.

FP: Very well, let it begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa is asleep her head resting on Quistis's shoulder.

Quistis: _Why do these things always seem to happen around my birthday?_

Rinoa woke up and blushed when she realized she was using Quistis as a pillow.

Rinoa: What time is it?

Quistis: It's around three in the morning.

Rinoa: You don't have to stay.

Quistis: You would get really bored if I left.

Rinoa: True, but you have another reason to stay don't you.

Quistis: I don't know what you're talking about.

Rinoa: You care about him as much as I do.

Quistis: We're really close friends, that's all.

Rinoa: But what do you wish their was between you?

Quistis: I used to like him, but it was just a crush.

Rinoa: Then why do you get that depressed look on your face when you see us together.

Quistis: I do not!

Rinoa: Yes you do, it's the same look you got when me and Squall were together.

Quistis: Is it really that obvious?

Rinoa: It's even more obvious that you have feelings for more than just Kai.

Quistis: Did Squall tell you?

In Selphie and Irvine's room Selphie is asleep in bed with Irvine lying beside her staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

Irvine: _What am I going to do? I'm not ready for something like this, but I can't really change the fact that this is my fault. I can't make her go through this alone. It looks like my bachelor days are numbered…at least I get to be the first one to have a bachelor party._

Kai is also lying awake in deep thought.

Kai: _Maybe I'm better of this way, no more pain, no more sorrow, no more regret, but I also give up joy, love, and pride. I suppose it is an equal trade, maybe neutrality is a more worthwhile achievement than happiness…_

A shadowy figure is roaming the halls of the Garden from what can be seen of her through the shadows she has nearly the same hair and body build as Rinoa, but her face cannot be seen she is wearing a dark red trench coat and high heel boots.

: It is all coming together so perfectly, soon I will have my revenge and I will reclaim what is rightfully mine!

Squall is sitting in his office brooding over his humiliating defeat.

Squall: _How could I have lost, the lion heart was the ultimate weapon, or could there be something more powerful…_

Coal, Cage, Sheena, and Karrisa are sitting in Kai's office.

Coal: What the hell is going on?

Sheena: I don't understand how this could have happening without someone noticing?

Cage: At least we know he's in good hands until we can figure out who's doing this.

Karrisa: What are we going to do with her while Kai is in the infirmary?

Coal: I guess Rinoa can take care of him.

Sheena: I thought that Isis attacked anyone Kai didn't specifically tell him to trust.

Cage: The way those two act I wouldn't be surprised if Isis didn't think that they were the same person.

Karrisa: No, she relies more on vision than scent.

Sheena: Is this really the appropriate time for corny sex jokes?

Coal: Kai would want us to make jokes, that idiot would crack a bald joke about the grim reaper while he's lying on his death bed.

Cage: Do you think anything in his journal could shed some light on this?

Karrisa: Good luck finding it, Rinoa's as much of a slob as Kai is and he can hide that thing insanely well.

Coal: You already looked for it didn't you.

Karrisa: Those two are the most unorganized people I have ever seen, they both keep their underwear in the same drawer for hyne's sake!

Coal: You went through their underwear?

Karrisa: I would rather not remember that, among other things.

Cage: What do you mean "other things"?

Karrisa: Let's just say that I went through everything.

Cage: Never mind I really don't want to know what you found.

Karrisa: I can firmly say that his journal is nowhere in that room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: Tired can't type witty banter…over and out


	8. Plans

_**Ch.8**_

_**Plans**_

FP: This is going to be one hell of a chapter.

Rinoa: You seem to be in a better mood.

FP: Indeed.

Squall: When do I get a rematch?

FP: Eventually.

Quistis: Am I going to be important in this chapter?

FP: VERY.

Quistis: Really?

FP: Yup you are going to be a very important character in this chapter and unlike in most stories you are not going to be a complete mental case. (Why do all the stories about Quistis have her as a depressed suicidal maniac?)

Quistis: Finally a dignified role to play.

FP: I didn't say anything about you having dignity.

Selphie: Why did you have to let Squall and Zell out?

Zell: The Chipmunks were everywhere!

Irvine: Why the hell are you so afraid of chipmunks?

Zell: It's a very long and annoying story, but I'll tell you.

FP: A chipmunk ran up his pant leg when he was 12 and tried to steal a chestnut, if you know what I mean.

Irvine: That is one of the funniest things I've ever heard!

Rinoa: What's Squall afraid of?

FP whispers something in Rinoa's ear.

Rinoa: Are you serious?

FP: Yep.

Rinoa: Quistis come here for a second.

Rinoa whispers into Quistis's ear, who laughs and nods in agreement.

Squall: What are you two doing?

Rinoa: This!

Rinoa and Quistis begin to passionately kiss.

Irvine: Know this is what I like to see!

Selphie: I can't believe you just said that!

Squall's eye is beginning to twitch

Zell: What the hell is wrong with him?

FP: He's a complete and total homophobe.

Selphie: I always knew you were closed minded, but I never thought it was that bad.

Rinoa is still sitting on Quistis lap making out with her.

Selphie: You two can stop now.

FP and Zell: Shut up Selphie!

Irvine at this point is drooling.

Selphie: We're engaged, I'm the only women you should be drooling over.

FP: I really need to start carrying a video camera.

Zell: I think I could get used to this.

FP: I really need to get this story started.

Rinoa: We need to do that more often.

Quistis: Give me a second to remember how to breathe.

FP: Good if you enjoyed that this story just got a couple of new pairings.

Rinoa: Like who?

FP: LET IT BEGIN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa and Quistis are still sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary; an uneasy silence had fallen between them.

Quistis: I'm sorry, I should have told you.

Rinoa: No, it's alright I'm kind of flattered.

Quistis: I feel like a horrible person, I love you both and I'm jealous of you both at the same time.

Rinoa: It's okay Quistis, after all when we first met I had a little bit of a crush on you.

Quistis: You can't be serious; you were always hanging on Squall.

Rinoa: That's because I didn't want people to know I was bi.

Quistis: It doesn't really matter though, you love Kai now.

Rinoa: Kai loves you as much as I do.

Quistis: I don't think so.

Rinoa: I know that it's true.

Rinoa pulls a small book with a tattered leather cover out of her bag that was lying next to her chair.

Quistis: Is that his journal?

Rinoa: I didn't steal it; I'm just keeping it safe until he's feeling better.

Quistis: And I suppose you haven't read it?

Rinoa: Well, I may have read a few things.

Quistis: You know he wouldn't approve of you reading it.

Rinoa: I know, but I'm glad I did.

Quistis: What do you mean?

Rinoa: Look at this page.

She turned to a page that only had three lines written on it and was written much neater than the other pages.

Quistis: These are spells.

Rinoa: Yes, but I can't read the language their written in.

Quistis: That's because their each written in a different language, I'll need to do some research to translate them, but the first one is defiantly in Latin.

Rinoa: I think we should try to figure this out, maybe it'll help us figure out what's going on.

Quistis: You sure can change the subject of a conversation quickly.

Rinoa: Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable talking about this while Kai is in this condition.

Quistis: We should get some rest if we're going to figure this out.

Rinoa: You're right.

They both leave for their rooms. Rinoa takes the elevator down to find that everyone is in the main room waiting for her.

Sheena: How is he?

Rinoa: The same.

Sheena leaves for the kitchen.

Karrisa: Do you know where he keeps his journal?

Rinoa: Why do you want to know?

Coal: We think the answers we're looking for are in his journal.

Rinoa: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.

Cage: Can't or won't?

Rinoa: Both.

Karrisa: That's fine, but you should probably know that Kai's belongings arrived from Lunar.

Coal: All of us had to leave some of are belongings behind, they arrived yesterday along with Zero and Isis.

Rinoa: Who are Zero and Isis?

Karrisa: Zero is my cat, so try to keep that mutt of yours away from her.

Rinoa: Angelo wouldn't hurt a fly.

Karrisa: But Zero would slaughter a dog.

Rinoa: Okay, but who is Isis?

Coal: That would be Kai's other girl.

Rinoa: What are you talking about?

Karrisa: She's in your room, go find out for yourself.

Rinoa walks off towards her room.

Karrisa: Isis is going to rip her to shreds.

Coal: Yeah, should we feel bad?

Karrisa: No, we have to put her through hell.

Coal: Why?

Karrisa: We have to be sure she's good enough for our instructor.

Cage: Sometimes I wonder about you two.

Karrisa: You shouldn't sneak up on a girl that carries a gun you might just get shot.

Cage: You know Kai will be pissed if you put her through to much.

Karrisa: It's worth it.

Rinoa walks into her room and finds five or six large boxes and a large cage setting empty in the corner of the room.

Rinoa:_ Is that a dog bed? Oh I get it; I'll get her back for that._

A red blur runs across the floor behind her, she barley saw it out of the corner of her eye.

Rinoa: _That was way to fast to be a dog! Where did it go?_

Sheena walks in the room and notices the baffled look on Rinoa's face.

Sheena: I guess you met Isis.

Rinoa: I met something.

Sheena: Come here Isis!

A small red creature crawls out from under the bed.

Rinoa: Is that a fox?

Sheena: Sort of, she would be a fox, but she was born with two tails and some amazing magical powers.

Rinoa: This is Kai's pet?

Isis: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Sheena: She prefers to be called his partner.

Rinoa: I'm sorry.

Rinoa sits down on the bed and attempts to pet Isis, but as soon as she gets close Isis jumps back and starts to growl again.

Sheena: Sorry she doesn't trust anyone unless Kai tells her too.

Rinoa: How am I supposed to sleep in here if she doesn't trust me enough to let me anywhere near her, I'd be afraid to close my eyes?

Sheena: Try letting her sniff your hand.

Rinoa: Why?

Sheena: Just try it.

Rinoa puts her hand down next to Isis's nose. Isis sniffs her hand and then jumps on her lap and begins to nuzzle her like a cat.

Rinoa: That's an interesting change!

Sheena: She can smell Kai's scent on you, so she knows you're close.

Rinoa (blushing slightly): I suppose that makes sense.

Sheena: I would wait until Kai gets better before you introduce Angelo.

Rinoa: Yah, I wouldn't want Angelo to hurt this little fur ball.

Isis glares up at Rinoa and flicked her tails catching the tips on fire.

Rinoa: Wow!

Sheena: I told you she could use magic, but I guess I forgot to tell you she can understand English.

Rinoa: Why is everyone looking for Kai's journal?

Sheena: Because if we new what he was thinking maybe we can help him.

Rinoa: If I tell you, will you promise not to tell the others?

Sheena: Do you know were it is?

Rinoa: Quistis and I are trying to figure out what's going on, but we'll probably need your help.

Sheena: Alright, I'll help.

Rinoa: Meet me and Quistis in the cafeteria tomorrow at 5:00 am.

Sheena turns to leave.

Rinoa: Hey, Sheena why does Isis trust you so much?

Sheena cringed at this question.

Sheena: You don't need to know that.

Rinoa: No, but I would really like to know.

Sheena: Let's just say that you're not the first girl that's fallen for that psycho you call a boyfriend.

Rinoa: I thought that might be the case. Why didn't things work out with you two?

Sheena: Because he's a complete and total pervert.

Rinoa: I find that attractive.

Sheena: Well, I suppose one persons trash is another's treasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: That'll do.

silence

FP: Hello?

cricket chirps

FP: What the hell!

finds a note attached to his chair

FP: What's this?

Note: Gone to Bermuda for vacation. Have fun without us, signed everyone

FP: I am going to kill them… I wanted to go to Bermuda!

Cricket continues to chirp

FP: But first I am going to annihilate that damn cricket!

Pulls out gatling gun and randomly sprays bullets across the room

FP: That's better.

Sigh of relief

FP: Peace and quite at last.

Hundreds of crickets begin to chirp

FP: This isn't going to be extermination; it's going to be genocide!

pulls out rocket launcher

FP: You don't want to see this, so… Fire-Pheanix over & out!


	9. seeking the past to understand the prese

_**Ch.9**_

_**Into the past to understand the future.**_

FP: I managed to squash that damn Cricket!

Rinoa: But you destroyed most of the country in the process.

Quistis: I'm just glad me and Rinoa got back early to keep you from blowing up Canada.

FP: But they were asking for it!

Rinoa: What did they ever do to piss you off?

FP: I don't know, but at least I got the cricket!

cricket chirps

FP: What the #$!

Rinoa: It's just a bug!

FP: Where's my rocket launcher!

Quistis: Just start the story.

FP: It's just a flash back chapter.

rummages through a large pile of weapons

Rinoa: It's still important.

FP: Alright let it begin.

Cricket chirps

FP: What the &$#in hell, why won't this #$ die?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa and Sheena arrive in the cafeteria to find Quistis waiting for them.

Quistis: Why is she here?

Rinoa: She agreed to help us.

Quistis: We don't need any more help.

Sheena: You don't know anything about the time he spent on the lunar base; I was with him the whole time.

Quistis: Whatever, I still can't translate those spells but I did find some things that might be important.

Rinoa: Every page, he is a very disturbed little man.

Sheena: You read the whole thing?

Quistis: No, but most of it.

Sheena: Shouldn't we talk about this somewhere more private.

Students are starting to enter the cafeteria.

Quistis: We'll go to my room.

They leave the cafeteria and head towards Quistis's room, when they arrive Quistis unlocks the door to her room. Her room is much larger than the student rooms yet still smaller than Kai and Rinoa's room. It was a very clean and organized, she had a small table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. They each grabbed a chair and sat down.

Rinoa: Shall we start at the beginning or the most recent entry?

Sheena: The beginning would be best.

Quistis opens to the first page and begins to read (this is sort of a flashback scene it is written from Kai's point of view and will be done in a different writing style)

I'm leaving the garden to go to Lunar today I don't want to leave, but orders are orders. I'm starting this journal so that I never forget, my blood line prevents the GF's from affecting my memory, but someday I may need to remember. I'm not going to allow anyone to read this not yet at least. I don't understand why Cid decided to send me this far away, especially with Serina pregnant. I know it's probably a mistake to be a father at my age, but I'm going to be a wonderful father no matter what happens. Zell gave me a bunch of old comic books as a going away present; at least he didn't take Squall's idea of a going away present. The jack-ass shaved Isis. He shaved my fox and called it a going away present! At least that's better than Seifer trying to convince Serina I was cheating on her, why do I put up with these Bastards? My bus should be leaving for Esthar any minute, I better go.

Sheena: So, he didn't start this until he was on his way to Lunar.

Quistis: I thought I recognized this book; I gave it to him when he left.

Rinoa: Squall and Seifer were like two in the same weren't they.

Quistis: Yes, they were a handful.

Sheena: Read the next page.

Quistis: The next dozen or so pages are just him talking about how boring being on Lunar is, but the day they establish the lunar garden is interesting.

The new garden is finally done and I've been offered a job as an instructor, Serina thinks I should take it, but teaching the art of killing is the last thing I want to do with my life. I wish I had some other option, but the position is my only chance of being able to support my family, which will be adding another member any day now. I have been having such bizarre dreams lately, but the strangest part is when I wake up I can't remember anything about them. The course I'm supposed to teach is "fighting style development" I can't believe they actually have a class about developing your own fighting style.

Sheena: How is that important?

Rinoa: All it tells us is he didn't want to become a teacher.

Quistis: It could be important later maybe this will be more revealing; it's the day after Serina's death.

I didn't mean for this to happen I killed hundreds of people its like history just keeps repeating itself. I kill anyone who ever gets close to me; every time I am happy I destroy it. These two hands can never shed blood again even the shedding of my own blood cannot ease this pain, each time I kill a little part of me dies as well, but now I am completely empty who knows what will happen next time. I doubt even the strongest magic can ease this pain, but magic is all I have left to turn to.

Quistis: The spells are written on the next page.

Sheena: Let me see them.

Quistis hands the book to Sheena.

Sheena: Latin, Elvin, and the Tongue of the fire bird. I can tell what languages they are but I can't translate them.

Rinoa: Why did he write each of them in a different language?

Sheena: Well, each language has certain magical properties Latin is a pretty generic language used in low level magic (usually rituals), Elvin is used in powerful manipulation spells (living puppet, mind erasing, memory rewriting, ect.), but I've never actually seen a spell written in the tongue of the fire bird (only the most powerful white magic uses this language).

Quistis: Let's move forward, shall we.

Rinoa: Read some from after he became an instructor.

Quistis: Alright this might be interesting.

It's been nearly a year since the accident; I'm trying to rebuild my life slowly, but surely. I never was one for simple relationships; I'm dating a student of mine mind, the headmaster doesn't seem care, but I bet Quistis would kill me if she found out, come to think of it I haven't even talked to her since I became a instructor. Everyone back at the garden have probably forgotten about me by now, well I have a party to get to, I've been drinking way to much lately.

Quistis: The rest is pointless babble until he receives the message from Cid that he's going to be headmaster.

I heard from Cid today, he wants me to go back to the garden and help Squall with his new headmaster position, I can't say no Cid is like a father to me, I'll be bringing some exchange students with me. They've all been in my classes so they should show me a little respect, then again they are my friends so the odds of me getting respect from them is considerably less than it should be. I leave tomorrow so it looks like I'm finally going home.

Sheena: There was nothing of any importance there.

Quistis: I wonder who his girlfriend was on lunar.

Sheena: He is the most thickheaded man I have ever dated.

Quistis: You dated an instructor?

Sheena: Not my smartest move.

Rinoa: Can we please move on?

Quistis: That's the last page, he must have another journal.

Sheena: I have a feeling all we need is right here.

Quistis: The same feeling that made you decide to date an instructor?

Sheena: I was stupid, just drop it!

Rinoa: I think we need to take a break; I'm going to see how Selphie's doing.

Quistis: I need some coffee.

Sheena: Make that two.

Quistis: I think I'll make it four.

Rinoa leaves the room

Rinoa: _I hope they don't kill each other._

Quistis sits a cup of coffee on the table in front of Sheena.

Sheena: Why does it bother you so much that I used to date Kai?

Quistis: Can we please not talk about this?

Rinoa knocks on the door of a dorm room.

Rinoa: Anybody home?

Selphie: Hold on.

The door slides open revealing Selphie and Irvine.

Irvine: Have you heard the news yet, I'm gonna be a daddy!

Rinoa: He took it better than expected.

Selphie: He's been like this all day, I'm not sure if he's happier about the baby or the wedding.

Rinoa: You're getting married?

Selphie: Of course.

Irvine: I'm the luckiest guy on this planet!

Rinoa: I really need to go check up on Kai, you to be good.

Irvine: Don't you think it's a little late for that?

Rinoa: Yeah, I guess so.

Rinoa leaves heading for the infirmary.

Dr.K: Good morning Rinoa.

Rinoa: How's Kai doing?

Dr.K: He's still asleep, but you can go in if you want.

Rinoa: No, he should rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: I know, crappy chapter, but I can't think of any ideas please help me. Somebody, anybody, female body (FP like female body) but seriously HELP ME!

cricket chirps

FP: Damn you!

pulls out to fully automatic weapons and releases a spray of bullets

FP: Got ya that time sucker!

Cricket chirps

FP: twitch Fire-Pheanix over and out.


	10. Questions

**_Ch.10 Questions_**

FP: I would like to apologize in advance to my fans (if I have any) This chapter will not contain much of the comedy I love so much and it's probably going to suck. What I am writing right now is fueled completely by hatred and sorrow. I recently found out my great grandmother died yesterday, only two days before my birthday and my writing is the only way I know how to vent these feelings, so please bare with me it's not going to be an easy time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai is floating motionless in a black void his eyes half open an expression of nothingness on his face and tears flowing from his dull dead looking eyes.

Kai: _Where am I? Why do I feel so afraid, why am I feeling at all? I'm so cold, I hurt so much, and pause I'm crying… Where am I, Who am I, What am I? This person I am feels so much like me, but if I were me I wouldn't be feeling at all. These Questions that man has been asking itself for all eternity, why do they haunt me? Where am I, who am I, what am I? Why do I shed tears I feel no sorrow only pain and fear… Where am I, who am I, what am I? Why am I here, why is anyone anywhere? Why do these things torment me so?_

A young child's voice: Where are you?

Kai: I am no where.

A Man's voice: Who are you?

Kai: I am no one.

An old man's voice: What are you?

Kai: I am he pauses nothing….

Kai sinks slowly into the black abyss.

A young women's voice: Why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FP: To everyone who has ever asked themselves these questions and are still searching for answers I dedicate this chapter to you. Over and out.


	11. Plot development

_**CH.11**_

_**Plot development**_

FP: Know that everyone is back from their vacation and I'm in a better mood we can get on with the main story!

Squall: It's about time!

FP: I said I'm in a better mood not a good one, so don't piss me off!

Selphie: At least the cricket is gone.

FP: That's true…..

cricket chirps

FP: Left eye twitching I'm going to kill that damn thing or die trying!

Rinoa: It's just a bug!

FP: No, it is an incarnation of all the evil in this universe and I'm going to blow its brain out! pulls two hand guns out of his trench coat and begins to fire randomly

Quistis: hiding behind her chair You really need therapy!

FP: Never again, those quakes told me I wasn't as crazy as I thought I was!

Irvine: So you know you're completely crazy?

FP: Yes! And through my madness I plan to improve all of humanity!

Zell: And how do you plan on doing that?

FP: I don't know.

Selphie: You are completely crazy?

FP: Thank you!

cricket chirps

FP: Pulls gattling cannon out of his trench coat Die!

Quistis: Hit the dirt!

everyone jumps behind their chairs as FP releases a flurry of bullets

Rinoa: How the hell did he fit that thing in his trench coat?

Irvine: Why are asking me, he's the author!

click

FP: Damn, out of ammo….

Rinoa: Can we start the story know?

FP: Okay…. Let it begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa is sprawled out on her bed Isis curled up next to her asleep.

Rinoa: _What the hell is going on around here? _

Two weeks ago Kai slipped into a comatose state, Squall hasn't left his office since his humiliating defeat, and Sheena has been acting really weird, Selphie and Irvine on the other hand have been unbelievably high spirited.

Squall is sitting in his office starring out the window behind his desk when he hears the elevator door slide open behind him.

Squall: I told Xu to lock the elevator.

: She was easily convinced to unlock it for me.

Squall turns around to see a women standing behind him she looked like Rinoa except her hair was jet black and her eyes were a light hazel, she wore a blood red trench coat and high heels and she carried a broad sword soaked in fresh blood in her left hand.

Squall: I take it by the amount of blood on your cloths that Xu is dead.

: Most likely, but I didn't come her to fight, at least not with you.

Squall: You break into my Garden, kill my secretary, and then say you're not looking for a fight?

: She got in my way, and I'm here to help you not fight you.

Squall: How could you help me?

: We share a common enemy, I know how you can beat him.

Squall: Kai is in the infirmary unconscious, if I wanted to I could go kill him myself.

: But then you wouldn't have the thrill of seeing the look in his eyes when you deliver the decisive blow! I can give you a weapon of such power he won't even be able to touch you.

Squall: The lionheart was the most powerful weapon on the planet, he beat it there's no chance of me beating him in a fair fight.

: If that was true I wouldn't be wasting my time telling you this!

Squall: Who are you anyway?

: You can call me Eve, but that doesn't matter, Kai will wake up some time in the next twenty-four hours and he'll be more powerful than ever, think about my offer and I'll meet you here at midnight in two days.

She disappeared in a flash.

Squall: looking dazed Was that a dream?

FP: Short filler!

Squall: Eve is hot!

FP: She was meant to be.

Zell: So who the hell is she?

FP: That is classified information.

Rinoa: Was their any point at all behind that chapter?

FP: The chapter was mainly to introduce Eve, but their were a lot of small things mentioned that will be important later.

Selphie: Why did you have to kill Xu?

Quistis: Yeah, that was pointless.

FP: I had no use for her and I needed to kill a character in order to spark up some controversy.

Irvine: So were is this story heading anyway?

FP: I haven't decided yet, but I'm going to have at least twenty chapters, if not more, and a few more characters are going to die.

Rinoa: Who is going to die?

Squall: I have a feeling I better buy a tombstone…

FP: No, I can't kill you yet , you're my rival, but I'm not sure who else is actually going to die.

Rinoa: I don't think I have much to worry about.

Squall: Cause you're the main characters bimbo.

FP: Actually your death would cause some interesting situations…

Rinoa: Uhm…

FP: Don't worry, not many main characters are going to die any time soon.

Selphie: I can't imagine what your sadistic mind has in stored for me.

FP: No, no you can't! Mwahahahaha!

Quistis: What is up with the evil laugh?

FP: I don't know…

cricket chirps

FP: Left eye twitching I will destroy you! pulls a belt of grenades out of coat and starts throwing them in random directions

many explosions later

Zell: Two words, "Anger management"!

FP: Over and out!

Please R&R!


End file.
